


In the Coming of Spring

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream draws Lúthien out to seek the source of her vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Coming of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For Elleth with love, whose Galadriel/Lúthien prompt was too good to resist! :) <3

The air held the whispers of promise when Lúthien awoke, her dream still fresh in her mind of sparks of silver and gold making its way through darkness, undeterred and determined. Something tugged her out of bed, past the halls of her people’s kingdom and out into the great forest of Doriath, where she stood in but her nightgown, shivering slightly and taking in the chilly air of winter. 

It was not yet daybreak, and the promise of her dream’s vision still carried somewhere far in the horizon of the dawn. A song, stirring from the depths within her dreams, of flowers in bloom and rain and spring, rose to her lips, and she sang, and her heart filled with the joy of her words. 

Soon the winter’s cold, biting kiss upon her cheeks and bare arms were gone, and no longer did she shiver in the dawn as the white path before her melted into niphredil surrounded by seas of vibrant green grass with the sweet scents of the flowers and early spring reaching up to the waking trees. 

She danced about the glade, her song paving new paths wherever her voice touched, her cheeks growing warmer with the rising sun basking on her face and bringing a tranquil smile to her face. 

Then turning back to the first path she had formed, she stopped short, for a little beyond the Girdle stood a tall elf, a woman. The signs of long, hard travel and terrible tidings from the world beyond rested on her shoulders, yet she she stood poised. 

“With whom do I speak?” Lúthien asked once she had reached the dividing line between them. 

“I am Galadriel,” said the woman. “I have been traveling in the dark all night, and just when my journey seemed to be all for naught and about to give in to the cold, I find this green path suddenly appear with a song in the air. Have you created this?” 

The tongue of Lúthien’s people were still very new to this woman, though she spoke with her best efforts to naturally articulate as well as she could. Lúthien regarded Galadriel’s hair that was not concealed by the long cloak she wore; sparks of gold and silver shone under the sunlight. 

“I have indeed made this path, for a dream compelled me,” Lúthien said. “Where did your journey begin?” 

“I have crossed the _Helcaraxë_ , the Grinding Ice of the north” Galadriel said. “We’ve endured misery, my company and I. In Valinor we resided before. We’ve resided on the shores of the Hither Lands for a time before deciding to travel south.” 

Lúthien nodded slowly. “You were one of the elves of the west.” She had seen it in the fires of the lady’s eyes, though something in the light had become dull in miseries and horrors which Lúthien could not perceive and feared to learn more of. 

She extended out a hand, sensing the energy of her mother’s power which protected the land and barricaded Galadriel from taking a step further. Her father willed whoever could enter, but if she focused her strength, she could manipulate the power herself. “Are you alone?” 

“My brother Finrod traveled with me,” she said. “He is sleeping right now just a few paces away. I was standing watch when I took notice of your path.”

“Why did you travel down here? There is something haunting you.” And something else was there too, though scarcely could Lúthien see beyond the silvery blue of her eyes. 

“It is a long story, I am afraid,” Galadriel said. 

Raising her arms, Lúthien paused for a moment, imagining her mother’s reaction once she had gotten news of her daughter’s actions. She could almost see Queen Melian’s face at hearing that her Girdle had been removed to allow entry of two strange elves seeking some refuge or other, but, Lúthien thought with a smile, it would be worth it to get a chance to learn more of the enigmatic beauty and power before her. 

From the rise and fall of Galadriel’s shoulders Lúthien knew she felt the Girdle fall momentarily, and she stepped inside, accepting the warm hand held out to her. Lúthien covered her other hand over Galadriel’s, transferring as much of her own warmth to her. 

Looking into her eyes again, Lúthien could foresee the strength and the many years ahead, of leadership, of Galadriel as queen. 

“Wake your brother, and I will take you to meet the king and the queen,” she said.


End file.
